Berhentilah Chuuya!
by Ziandara Alleanna
Summary: Chuuya melahirkan, namun kini waktunya harus terbagi, mengurus anaknya, pekerjaanya di Port Mafia, mengurus suaminya yang bego, dan mengurus rumahnya. Membuat Osamu harus membujuk Chuuya agar keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Namun ada satu yang tidak diketahuinya. Bagaimana kisahnya? [Osamu x Fem!Chuuya] Sequel “Ngidam?”


Bungou Stray Dogs bukan punya saya. Thor hanya meminjam tokohnya saja. Thor hanya berhak atas cerita ini karena thor yang bikin :v

Enjoy~

_0_0_

Disebuah ruang persalinan di rumah sakit di kota Yokohama, terdengar suara jeritan sakit seorang wanita yang tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya. Ah ya, jangan lupakan jeritan heboh seorang laki laki, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Osamu.

"Ittaiiiii! Chuuya! Jika kau terus meremas tanganku dengan tenaga gorilamu itu tanganku bisa remuk!!"

"Shitttt! Di—diamlah kau makarel bodoh! Arrrghhh!" Chuuya makin meremas tangan Osamu kuat kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

"Chuuya! Jangan remas tangankuuuuu!"

Chuuya mengabaikannya, fokus pada persalinannya. Begitupun para dokter yang hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat suami yang super heboh.

Sampai pada akhirnya suara sangkakala sebagai tanda—bukan, maksudnya suara tangisan bayi menjadi pertanda bagi Osamu bahwa tangannya akan segera selamat dari cengkraman Chuuya.

"Selamat, bayi laki laki anda lahir dengan selamat." Dokter itu, Yosano, tersenyum gembira. Begitupun yang lainnya. Takterkecuali Chuuya dan Osamu yang meneteskan air mata secara bersamaan.

Chuuya menghela nafas lega, cengkramannya melemah, menatap dengan sayu sang suami yang kini sedikit meringis karena tangannya menjerit sakit.

"Chuuya..." Osamu memanggil, setelahnya dapat Chuuya rasakan Osamu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, ini adalah hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunku yang kau berikan."

Chuuya hanya mampu tersenyum lemah. Tak lama kemudian, kelopak matanya menutupi manik indah itu. Meninggalkan jeritan Osamu yang panik.

_0_0_

7 tahun kemudian.

Dari dalam rumah sederhana yang terletak di kawasan Yokohama itu terdengar teriakan kesal seorang ibu rumah tangga berumur 30 tahun. Dan namanya adalah...

Dazai Chuuya.

Istri dari Dazai Osamu dan ibu dari Dazai Tsukioka.

"Tsukioka kun! Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi!" Chuuya berkacak pinggang, memarahi Tsukioka karena kamarnya berantakan dan penuh dengan alat alat untuk bunuh diri. Tak lupa beberapa buku koleksi ayahnya yang berserakan di kamarnya.

"Tapi ibu, ayah juga—" replika Osamu hendak membantah, namun Chuuya langsung memotongnya.

"Jangan ikut ikut ayahmu yang bodoh itu! Sekarang cepat bereskan kamarmu! Atau ibu tidak jadi memasakkanmu kepiting malam ini!"

Mendengar kata 'kepiting' manik bewarna biru—yang persis milik Chuuya—itu membulat, lantas langsung pergi kekamar miliknya dan dengan cepat membersihkannya.

Chuuya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuannya. Sekarang sudah jam 6, ia harus segera berangkat bekerja.

"Tsukioka kun! Ibu harus berangkat sekarang! Tolong bangunkan ayahmu dan sarapanlah! Ibu sudah menyiapkannya!" Chuuya berteriak, lantas tanpa menunggu jawaban, Chuuya langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Meninggalkan anaknya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil bergumam, 'Ibu selalu saja sibuk...'

"Hoaam~ Tsukioka kun~ dimana Chuuya?" Osamu yang baru bangun—dasar pemalas—langsung bertanya dimana gerangan sang istri.

"Ibu pergi bekerja, ayah, cepatlah bersiap. Sebentar lagi jam setengah 7, aku harus sekolah."

"Iie, iie, iie, kau bisa berangkat sendiri kan, Tsukioka kun?" Osamu berkata dengan nada konyolnya. Ckckckck, sungguh tidak cocok menjadi seorang ayah...

Tsukioka kesal, lantas melempari wajah ayahnya itu dengan bantal yang sudah ia beri corruption.

Brukk! Dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ayah menyebalkan! Bwe~"

Sekedar info, Tsukioka memiliki kemampuan Chuuya, juga kemampuan penetral milik Osamu. Jadi, kemampuan Tsukioka tidak dapat dinetralkan bahkan oleh Osamu sendiri.

Bibir Osamu mengerucut sebal. Lalu kepalanya mendapat ide, tanpa persiapan segera melempar balik bantal yang mengenai wajahnya kearah anaknya yang sedang asik mentertawakannya.

Brukk!

Tawa Tsukioka sukses berhenti, digantikan Osamu yang tertawa nista.

"...grrr, ayahhhhhhh!"

"Bwe~ makanya jangan menantang ayah~"

Brukk! Kembali Osamu terkena lemparan bantal.

"Rasakan itu! Buahahah!"

Osamu tidak terima, kembali melemparkan bantal itu, namun Tsukioka berhasil mengelak. Tidak terima, Osamu kembali melemparkan majalah yang kebetulan ada disampingnya, membuat kamar Tsukioka yang sudah 'sedikit' rapi itu kembali menjadi kapal pecah akibat ulah mereka berdua yang tak sadar waktu dan umur.

_0_0_

"Ne, ne, Kyouka nee, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan ibu? Dia selalu tampak sibuk. Bahkan aku pernah tidak sengaja melihatnya pulang larut malam." Tsukioka berjalan sambil menendang batu kerikil, menunduk, dengan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Kyouka.

Kyouka tak menjawab, bukan, bukan karena tidak tahu, namun karena bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Pekerjaan Chuuya itu berbahaya. Begitu juga dengan pekerjaan ayah angkatnya. Bisa dibilang, pekerjaan mereka itu sama.

"Kyouka nee?"

Kyouka tersentak, lantas hanya bisa memandang Tsukioka sendu.

"Itu... aku tidak tahu, dan lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya, Tsukioka kun."

Tsukioka memiringkan kepalanya, menatap dengan imut, "Eehh, nande?"

Dan Kyouka hanya tersenyum.

Kyouka, gadis 15 tahun yang menduduki bangku kelas 2 smp. Anak angkat dari pasangan AkuAtsu sedari ia umur 4 tahun. Ia tau pekerjaan Ryuunosuke sejak masih berumur 9 tahun. Ia juga tau bahwa ia adalah anak angkat. Atsushi maupun Ryuunosuke juga tidak memiliki niat untuk menyembunyikannya. Walau Atsushi sempat panik mengetahui bahwa Kyouka diberitahu Ryuunosuke tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Karena kedua orangtuanya bekerja, terkadang Kyouka merasa sendirian dirumah. Jadi, Kyouka akan menjaga Tsukioka yang masih kecil. Kadang pula Kyouka akan mengajak Tsukioka untuk pergi mengunjungi kantor ADC menemui Ayah Tsukioka dan Ibu angkatnya, Atsushi.

Mereka sekolah, tentu saja. Dan untung saja smp Kyouka bersebrangan dengan sd Tsukioka. Jadi Kyouka bisa mengawasi Tsukioka yang kadang berprilaku absurd seperti ayahnya. Suicide maniac.

"Nah, Tsukioka kun, belajarlah yang rajin, ne, nanti aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. Jangan keluyuran ya?" mereka sampai, seperti biasa Kyouka akan memberikan amanat untuk anak yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu.

"Um! Sampai nanti Kyouka nee!"

Dan lagi lagi Kyouka hanya tersenyum.

_0_0_

"AARGH! Sialan! Kemana perginya para bedebah itu?!" ugh... Chuu, tolong kendalikan bahasamu. Kau sudah memiliki anak.

"Chuuya san, kami menemukannya. Mereka bersembunyi di sebuah gedung tua arah barat."

"Cih. Berapa banyak?"

"Seratus orang dengan senjata dan bom."

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Urus sisanya."

"Tapi Chuuya san—tunggu! Chuuya san!" tanpa peduli, Chuuya langsung berlari. Meninggalkan Ryuu yang panik.

BRAKKK!

"Hei, para bedebah sialan! Saatnya kalian mati!"

Chuuya menggunakan kekuatannya. Namun ternyata musuh cukup tangguh. Hampir saja pipi mulusnya terkena goresan peluru jika saja Ryuu tidak menggunakan Rashomon untuk melindunginya.

"Akutagawa?!"

"Uhuk, Chuuya san, Dazai san bisa membunuhku jika kau tergores sedikit saja." Ryuu terbatuk terkena debu, lalu berdiri di sebelah Chuuya.

"Cih. Tapi terimakasih."

Dan setelahnya, mereka benar benar menghancurkan tempat itu.

Mafia pelabuhan Yokohama memang mengerikan...

_0_0_

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri, Chuuya, hari ini mau masak apa?" Osamu yang seperti biasa sedang membaca buku berjudul 'Trik bunuh diri' itu menyambut sang istri tercinta.

"Kepiting, Osamu, dimana Tsukioka?" Chuuya meletakkan belanjaannya dan mendekat kearah Osamu, lantas mencium pipinya—kebiasaannya setelah menikah.

"Dia sedang belajar dikamarnya." Dan seperti biasanya, Osamu curi curi kesempatan, mencium bibir Chuuya dengan sedikit meraba raba dadanya bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan?

"Osamu, lepaskan aku. Aku harus memasak." Chuuya menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kemesuman suaminya.

"Tapi kau baru pulang."

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Besok aku libur." Dan bagai sebuah mantra, Osamu langsung melepaskannya dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, dan Chuuya hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan ke kamar miliknya dan Osamu untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian.

Dan malamnya, seperti perkataan Chuuya, Osamu boleh melakukannya. Ah, Osamu sangat senang. Miliknya terasa sudah berkarat karena sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya. Juga ternyata Chuuya yang sudah kembali menyempit seperti sediakala.

"Kau masih sama seperti biasanya." Suara Osamu sedikit tidak jelas karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam gunung kembar yang empuk itu. Tak lupa mempererat pelukannya pada sang pasangan hidup.

"Terimakasih, kuanggap itu pujian." Chuuya mengelus surai coklat Osamu. Lantas sedikit terkekeh geli karena kulit nya yang terkena rambut Osamu.

"Mmm, Chuu, aku ingin meminta sesuatu.." masih menenggelamkan diri kedalam dada empuk kesukaannya itu, Osamu berkata.

"Apa itu?"

"Berhentilah... dari port mafia..." seketika gerakan tangan Chuuya yang mengelus surai Osamu terhenti. Osamu sendiri sudah pasrah jika Chuuya marah padanya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaan Chuuya itu berbahaya. Terlebih Tsukioka membutuhkan sosok ibu yang siap mendampinginya saat tidak dirumah. Mereka tidak bisa terus menerus mengabaikan Tsukioka bukan?

"...kenapa?"

"Eh?"

Tangan Chuuya kembali mengelus surai Osamu. Nada suaranya masih sama seperti biasa. Tanda tidak marah akan permintaan Osamu.

"Kenapa kau memintaku berhenti?"

Osamu menghela nafas. Kepalanya mendongak, beralih menatap wajah Chuuya yang ada diatasnya. Jarang jarang kan, dia mau serius?

"Karena itu berbahaya, Chuuya. Dan lagi, Tsukioka membutuhkanmu untuk pertumbuhannya. Dia harus mempunyai sosok ayah dan ibu. Jujur saja, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Berangkat pagi, pulang malam. Jika terus begini, kapan waktu untuk Tsukioka ada?"

Chuuya hanya terdiam. Namun Osamu tau bahwa Chuuya tengah memikirkannya.

"Tidurlah, Osamu. Ini sudah malam." Dan dengan terpaksa, Osamu menurutinya.

_0_0_

Suara peralatan masak yang beradu membangunkan Tsukioka dari mimpinya.

Mengerjapkan mata, Tsukioka melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

'Jam 6 pagi, siapa yang memasak?' batinnya bingung. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya Chuuya memasak sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya. Tidak sempat, katanya.

Memutuskan untuk keluar, Tsukioka menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya. Setelahnya berjalan perlahan menuju dapur.

Begitu sudah dekat dengan dapur, tercium bau harum masakan. Membuat cacing perut Tsukioka mengadakan konser mendadak.

"Ah, Ohayou Tsukioka kun, kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut Chuuya mengalun. Membuat Tsukioka mendongak dan menatap ibunya penasaran.

"Ohayou, ibu, kenapa ibu tidak ke kantor?"

Chuuya tersenyum, membuat Tsukioka terpaku menatap senyuman ibunya.

"Ibu mendapat libur, sayang. Sekarang pergilah mandi, kita sarapan bersama. Setelahnya, ibu akan mengantarmu kesekolah."

Tsukioka tampak berbinar senang, seakan mendapatkan hadiah yang diinginkannya sejak lama.

"Um!" mengangguk kencang lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Melakukan permintaan Chuuya.

Meninggalkan Chuuya yang diam diam tersenyum sendu melihat anaknya yang se-gembira itu saat dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya libur hari ini.

'Kurasa aku perlu membicarakan ini dengan Ane-san.' Batin Chuuya mengingat Kyoyou yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri di port mafia.

Chuuya kembali pada acara memasaknya jika saja—

"Chuuya! Kau kemana saja?! Temani aku membolos hari ini~ aku lupa tidak mengerjakan laporan untuk Kunikida kun kemarin~ dia akan mengomeliku!" Osamu berteriak dengan wajah bantal dan baju yang berantakan—piyama yang tidak sepenuhnya terkancing, sedikit mengekspos dada bidang yang tertutup perban.

Chuuya berdecak, "Memboloslah sendiri! Dan jangan keluar kamar dengan pakaian seperti itu! Pergilah mandi dan segera sarapan bodoh!" mengabaikan Osamu yang kini asik bergelayut manja padanya.

"Hee~ tidak mau~ aku mau mandi dengan ChuuChuu~"

"Aku masih memasak! Dan lagi, aku sudah mandi tadi!" sungguh, Chuuya sangat ingin melemparkan cabai yang sedang ia potong ini kedalam mulut suaminya.

"Ayolah Chuu~ mandikanlah suamimu ini~" Osamu masih merengek, kini sambil menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Chuuya.

"Ogah!" sedangkan Chuuya hanya cuek. Mengabaikan Osamu yang rewel.

"Chuu~"

"Chuu~"

"Shortiee~"

"Mandi sendiri atau tidak ada jatah selama sebulan penuh!?" Chuuya geram juga pada akhirnya. Berbalik dan mengacungkan cabai yang baru ia potong ujungnya pada Osamu. Dan sialnya malah mengenai hidungnya.

"Gyahhh~! Panas!!" Osamu langsung mundur dan mengusap usap hidungnya yang entah kenapa makin panas.

Chuuya terdiam beberapa detik, lantas tertawa nista.

"Ahahahaah, makanya jangan ganggu aku saat sedang memasak!"

Osamu ngambek. Seketika mengembungkan pipinya kesal lalu bertingkah seolah olah dia adalah anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Oh, dan masih mengusap usap hidungnya yang kini sedikit memerah.

"Chuuchuu jahat! Hummpph!"

Chuuya masih asik tertawa lepas. Tidak memperdulikan suaminya yang sok ngambek itu.

Taklama kemudian Tsukioka datang, wajahnya memancarkan raut kebingungan saat melihat ayahnya yang memasang wajah konyol-tak sesuai umur dan ibunya yang tertawa sambil memegang cabai.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ahahaa, ayahmu menggangu ibu, jadi hidungnya terkena cabai yang baru ibu potong." Chuuya mengusap air mata, terlalu geli dengan suaminya yang konyol itu.

Suasana pagi dirumah itu begitu hangat, tidak seperti biasanya, begitulah pikir Tsukioka yang kini ikut cekikikan bersama sang ibu. Mentertawakan kesialan sang ayah.

_0_0_

"Begitulah, Ane san. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tsukioka sendirian." Chuuya baru saja selesai curhat pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Chuuya, menurutku apa yang dikatakan Dazai benar adanya. Kau harus berhenti. Tsukioka membutuhkanmu." Ucap Kyoyou. Mendukung Osamu.

"Tapi Ane san, aku menyukai pekerjaan ini. Dan lagi, kurasa boss tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk berhenti."

"Siapa bilang, Chuuya kun?" Mori masuk secara mendadak, disusul dengan Elise yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Membuat Chuuya berjengit dan Kyoyou yang sudah terbiasa hanya menghela nafas.

"Menguping wanita yang sedang curhat itu tidak sopan, kau tau itu?" Kyoyou berujar sinis.

"Haha, nah, Chuuya kun. Kau bilang kau menyukai pekerjaan ini. Namun kau tidak bisa terus menerus disini karena anakmu membutuhkanmu, bukan begitu?" Mori mendudukkan diri di kursi—ah tidak, sofa, yang kosong.

Chuuya hanya mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatur itu."

Chuuya terbelalak, "Maksud bos?"

Mori tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengurus berkas berkas dan tidak perlu terjun langsung kedalam pertarungan. Ditambah, berkas itu bisa kau kerjakan dirumah. Setelah kupikir pikir, kau sudah terlalu sering terjebak hal yang berbahaya."

"K-kau yakin tidak apa, jika saya bekerja dirumah dan tidak terjun kemedan pertarungan?"

"Tidak apa, Chuuya kun. Ini saatnya kau memperhatikan anakmu. Jika tidak, suatu saat nanti dia akan tumbuh dengan besar dan kau akan melawatkannya."

"Boss..."

"Tenang saja. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakanlah pada kami. Kau sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Kau sudah lama berada disini. Kita sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun tahun bukan?" Mori tersenyum. Diikuti Chuuya dan Kyoyou.

"Terimakasih boss." Chuuya membungkuk hormat. Mengucapkan terimakasih yang mendalam.

"Sama sama, Chuuya kun. Kau bisa mulai melakukannya lusa. Aku masih membutuhkanmu besok."

"Baik."

_0_0_

Chuuya pulang lebih awal. Biasanya Chuuya pulang jam 5. Namun sekarang Chuuya pulang jam 3. Itu cukup membuat Kyouka dan Tsukioka yang bermain di ruang tengah keluarga Dazai.

"Tadaima,"

"Ibu? Okaeri." Sambut Tsukioka. Sedangkan Kyouka hanya tersenyum sopan.

Chuuya tersenyum, lantas berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyouka dan Tsukioka yang berpandangan bingung.

"Kyouka nee, kenapa ibu pulang lebih awal? Apakah Ryuu tou san juga pulang lebih awal?"

Kyouka hanya menatap kearah rumahnya. Dan mengetahui bahwa Ayah angkatnya itu belum pulang.

"Tou san belum pulang, Tsukioka kun."

"Sou, ne Kyouka nee, apakah... Atsushi kaa san juga selalu pulang larut seperti ibu?"

Kyouka menggeleng pelan. Tangannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tsukioka yang tampaknya sedikit sedih dengan jawaban Kyouka.

Diam diam Chuuya yang mendengar itu dari balik tembok merasa bersalah. Oh, segitu sibuknya kah, ia? Hingga anaknya sendiri merasa kehilangan sosok ibu? Tanpa sadar Chuuya mengepalkan tangan. Dia berjanji akan lebih berusaha memperhatikan anaknya itu mulai sekarang. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan boss nya benar adanya. Chuuya sepertinya tertinggal banyak hal.

"Maaf, Tsukioka kun..." lirih Chuuya pelan. Lalu berbalik menuju dapur untuk membuatkan cemilan bagi Tsukioka anaknya dan Kyouka.

_0_0_

"Jaa ne, Tsukioka kun, ibu Chuuya," Kyouka pamit pulang. Tugasnya menjaga Tsukioka sudah selesai. Dan sebentar lagi jam 5, kaa san nya akan segera pulang.

"Ha'i, datanglah bermain lagi besok, Kyouka."

Kyouka tersenyum mendengar suara Chuuya, "Ha'i, ibu Chuuya."

"Jaa ne Kyouka nee! Datang lagi besok ya~"

"Jaa."

Yah, sebenarnya itu sedikit err, lebay? Kenapa? KARENA RUMAH KYOUKA HANYA BERJARAK BEBERAPA LANGKAH DARI RUMAH TSUKIOKA! APAKAH KALIAN TAU ITU?!/capsmu nak.

"Nah, Tsukioka kun. Mumpung hanya kita berdua, ibu ingin bertanya sesuatu." Chuuya menggendong anaknya, dan duduk disofa sambil memangku Tsukioka.

"Apa itu bu?" manik biru itu menatap Chuuya dengan penasaran. Jarang jarang kan ibunya memanjakannya.

"Jangan bilang pada ayahmu. Ini rahasia kita ya." Chuuya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, lalu mengacak acak surai coklat Tsukioka. "Kau ingin apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu? Ibu akan memberikanmu satu hal yang paling kau inginkan. Apapun itu. Kecuali bunuh diri, tentunya."

Tsukioka terdiam, lalu menunduk dalam dalam. Chuuya tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya karena terhalang rambut.

"Ne, ibu," Tsukioka meneguk ludahnya sendiri, gugup. "Bisakah kau berhenti bekerja dan mulai memperhatikanku?" suara itu lirih. Pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Chuuya terpaku. Tidak menyangka hal ini yang diminta oleh anaknya.

"Aku... hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh kalian... kalian selalu saja sibuk bekerja.."

"Sayang," panggil Chuuya. Tercekat. Penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan ibu, ya?" lalu tubuh mungil itu dipeluk, erat. Seakan takut akan hilang.

Tsukioka diam saja. Tak berucap satu kata pun. Hanya balas memeluk sang ibu dengan erat.

"Tadaima," hingga suara kepulangan sang ayah membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan masing masing.

"Okaeri," ucap kedua orang itu bersamaan. Tsukioka yang turun dari pangkuan Chuuya berlari menerjang ayahnya dan Chuuya yang mencium pipi Osamu seperti biasanya.

"Tumben, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja. Dan ngomong ngomong, kau dekat dengan Tsukioka ya." Itu bukan pujian. Osamu tau itu. Chuuya sedang er, cemburu?

"C-chuuya! Kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?" dan Osamu kembali bertingkah konyol. Membuat Chuuya gemas. Ingin menjitak kepala itu dengan wajan panas /eh.

"Sialan kau. Sudah. Aku ingin memasak makan malam."

"Chuuya! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan mengumpat didepan Tsukioka kun!"

"Terserah, Osamu. Oh ya, ada pudding di kulkas. Kalau mau kau bisa mengambilnya." Chuuya cuek. Sudah biasa dengan tingkah suami absurdnya.

"Aku sayang Chuuya!" dan dapat Chuuya bayangkan dimana Osamu berwajah imut disertai aura 'blink-blink' disekitarnya.

"Mimpi apa aku memiliki suami sepertinya..." apa daya, Chuuya hanya bisa ngurut dada sekarang. Berusaha sabar.

_0_0_

"Chuuya, kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"...sudah. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja." Chuuya menjawab pelan. Ia tau bahwa Osamu pasti akan kecewa.

"...Begitu..."

"Osamu aku—"

"Tidurlah Chuuya, sudah larut malam." Osamu bergerak memunggungi Chuuya. Nada suaramya masih seperti biasa. Namun sikapnya tidak demikian. Bagaimanapun, Osamu tetaplah seorang ayah.

Chuuya pasrah. Hanya bisa menelan bulat bulat pernyataan kecewa Osamu.

Namun, Osamu tidak mengetahui satu hal, bukan? Dan diam diam, seringai menyebalkan tercetak di bibir Chuuya. Sepertinya menjahili suaminya itu tidak buruk juga, eh?

END.

 **HUEHEHE**.

 **Gimana? Gantung? Ah, jangan gantungin orang dong. Digantungin tuh gaenak.**

 **Btw selamat idul fitri [eh, ini idul fitri tida? Thor nonmus soalnya] mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika author punya (banyak) salah. Tapi satu yang harus kalian ingat. Kalian pantas mendapatkannya /plak. Gaje lu.**

 **Ini special buat ulang taun Dazai Osamu yang bertepatan pada tanggal 19 Juni! Horay~ hbd husbandokuh :v**

 **Semoga selalu langgeng sama Chuuya dan kebodohanmu itu tidak bertambah. Juga semoga kebejatanmu berkurang walau sedikit :v**

 **Ini sequelya 'Ngidam?' ya. Setelah ini gaada lanjutannya lagi (kayaknya sih)**

 **Maafkan jika garing. Plis ini Thor ngebut ngerjainnya. Cuman dua sampe tiga hari demi ngejar hal yang dedline-nya hari ini**

 **Oiya, ini ketik langsung update. Kalo ada tipo atau salah kata mohon dimaklumi :"v**

 **Sudah, Thor terlalu banyak berkicau. Mari kita lanjutkan ke Omake saja yak~**

 **OMAKE.**

Osamu melongo. Baru saja dirinya pulang kerja dan berniat ganti baju, saat matanya menangkap obyek yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Osamu." Chuuya, yang menjadi obyek pandangan Osamu menoleh, yang sukses membuat sesuatu yang ditahannya keluar begitu saja.

"Ayah?" Tsukioka yang ada dipangkuan Chuuya memanggil. Namun Osamu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap kearah ibunya.

"Osamu kau tidak—oy, hidungmu berdarah!" Chuuya panik ketika tiba tiba darah keluar dari hidung suaminya.

Ooh, dapat Osamu rasakan bahwa cairan merah kental itu keluar dari hidungnya. Siapapun jangan bangunkan Osamu jika ini mimpi.

Chuuya. Chuuya-nya sangat cantik. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Osamu tidak melihat tengkuk putih mulus menggiurkan menggoda iman itu. Bahkan mungkin saja, jika tidak ada Tsukioka, Osamu akan langsung menyerang istrinya itu.

Jika kalian bertanya, sekarang Chuuya menguncir satu rambutnya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih fresh dan sekaligus menggoda Osamu dengan baju yang memperlihatkan bahu putihnya.

"Chuuya~ kau cantik sekali..."

Dan Chuuya yang tadinya berniat menghampiri Osamu pun batal. Raut khawatir juga berubah menjadi raut datar.

"Dasar. Ayo Tsukioka kun. Kita potong kue nya." Cuek seperti biasanya, Chuuya mengabaikan suaminya dan mengajak Tsukioka menuju meja makan dimana sudah tersedia kue ulang tahun dan beberapa masakan yang terbuat dari kepiting—buatan Chuuya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Osamu dan Tsukioka. Dan Chuuya berniat memanjakan anak juga suami absurdnya itu hari ini.

"Chuuya, tunggu aku!" Osamu segera bergabung saat sudah sadar dari dunia khayalannya. Bagaimanapun ini juga hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ayo, Osamu. Kalian tiup lilinnya ya."

"Hehe, siap bu!" Tsukioka menjawab riang, sedangkan Chuuya bersiap untuk menyanyikan lagu untuk mereka.

" _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Umarete kite kurete, arigatou._

 _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Ima kou shite irareru koto ga._

 _Nani yori, nani yori,_

 _Hontou ni ureshii yo._

 _"Nantonaku sugoshitete mo._

 _Boku-tachi wa hibi wo sukoshi zutsu._

 _Otona ni natte ite._

 _"Atarimae no koto ga._

 _Donna ni taisetsu ka..._

 _Minna no kono koe ga._

 _Kidzukasete kureru._

 _"Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Nando mo kurikaesu, arigatou._

 _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Marude jibun no koto no you de._

 _Nani yori, nani yori,_

 _Hontou ni ureshii yo._

 _"Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Umarete kite kurete, arigatou._

 _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Genki de ite kurete, arigatou._

 _Happy birthday_ _to you omedetou._

 _Omoide wo takusan, arigatou._

 _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Itsumo yasashisa wo, arigatou._

 _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Shiawase na kimochi wo, arigatou._

 _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Suteki na sono egao, arigatou._

 _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Kokoro no soko kara, arigatou_.

 _Happy birthday to you omedetou._

 _Ima kou shite irareru koto ga._

 _Nani yori, nani yori,_

 _Hontou ni ureshii yo.._." [lagu birthday song milik AAA]

Dan "fuuuh~" Tsukioka dan Osamu meniup lilin itu bersamaan.

"Selamat ulang tahun kedua Dazai kesayanganku." Chuuya tersenyum lembut, merentangkan tangan dan menyambut pelukan kedua orang yang berarti baginya.

_0_0_

"Dia tertidur pulas."

Osamu menatap langit langit kamarnya, bergumam pelan, "baguslah."

Hening mengisi, membuat Chuuya tidak nyaman.

"Hei, Osamu... kau tau, aku memutuskan tetap bekerja. Namun, aku masih bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Tsukioka kok. Aku akan bekerja di rumah. Boss juga sudah menyetujuinya." Osamu langsung menoleh menatap Chuuya yang duduk dipinggir kasur dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin memberitahumu tapi—"

"—Chuuya, benarkah itu?!" Osamu nyaris berteriak. Tidak percaya bahwa Chuuyanya yang bebal itu mau mengikuti permintaanya.

"Ya, aku diperbolehkan membawa pekerjaanku kerumah. Jadi Osa—hei!" Osamu memeluk Chuuya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Chuuya, sangat mencintaimu." Osamu berbisik ditelinga Chuuya. Setelahnya menghadapkan tubuh mereka berdua. Mendekat, hingga jarak yang tersisa hanya 1 centi.

"—hhh, bolehkah?" Osamu menggeram rendah. Menahan agar tidak langsung menerjang wanita didepannya itu.

Chuuya tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada Osamu. Sebagai ijin Osamu untuk melakukannya.

"...selamat makan~"

END.

 **OMAKE 2**. [settingnya diambil pas mereka masih sma ya. Dan gaada hubungannya sama port mafia dan lainnya karena anggep aja ini reinkarnasi mereka.]

Elise yang sedang makan eskrim menatap Chuuya dan buku yang dibawanya bergantian. Membuat Chuuya yang diperhatikan merasa sangat risih.

"Ada apa Elise?" tanya Chuuya yang sudah jengah dengan tatapan gadis itu.

"Chuuya nii, kau menyukai Dazai nii bukan? Menjadi tsundere itu tidak baik. Orang jaman sekarang hanya menyukai orang bertipe manis!" Elise memperlihatkan buku yang sedang dibacanya. 'Tips agar cintamu berhasil.'

"Lalu?" Chuuya cuek, namun penasaran juga.

"Pertama, berikan dia nama panggilan yang manis dan imut!"

_0_0_

'Berikan dia nama panggilan yang manis... tapi jika aku memanggil si brengsek itu dengan nama yang imut, rasanya agak...' batin Chuuya galau. Dia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada didepannya. Untung saja tidak nabrak.

"Ooi, Chibi, ohayou~" panggil Osamu dari belakang, membuat Chuuya menoleh dan menjawab dengan—

"Ohayou, Osamu."

Dan seketika Osamu terdiam. Membuat Chuuya berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kelas. Namun...

"Dazai senpai mencoba lompat dari atas atap!!" Atsushi datang kekelasnya dan memberikan kabar dengan panik.

"Hah?!?!"

_0_0_

'tips kedua, berikan dia perhatian dari waktu ke waktu.'

Chuuya yang sedang berbagi bekalnya dengan Osamu diam diam berpikir.

'Mudah untuk mengatakannya. Tapi bagaimana caraku untuk memberikannya perhatian?! Jika aku memukulnya, itu bernama skinship bukan?!'

"Onii chan, katakan ah~"

"Tidak, Naomi. Aku bisa makan sendiri..."

Chuuya mendengarkan Tanizaki dan Naomi yang sedang berusaha menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut kakaknya. Seketika dia mendapatkan ide.

"Oi, mackarel," panggil Chuuya kasar. Membuat Osamu langsung menoleh menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bilang, ah~" Chuuya mengangkat sumpitnya, berniat menyuapi Osamu dengan telur gulung.

Seketika Osamu terdiam kaku.

"Dazai senpai sedang menenggelamkan dirinya di air mancur!" Atsushi kembali memberikan berita itu ke kelas Chuuya.

"Hah?!?!?!"

_0_0_

'tips ketiga, pakailah pakaiannya dia, itu sangatlah imut!'

Chuuya mencobanya. Memakai jaket Osamu yang amat-sangat kebesaran untuknya.

'Tidak peduli bagaimana kau melihatnya, ini adalah bencana.' Chuuya melihat dirinya di cermin. Sangat tidak Chuuya sekali.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan...' batin Chuuya sambil melepaskan jaket Osamu saat—

"Chibi, apa kau sudah selesai?" Osamu membuka pintu secara mendadak. Dan Chuuya yang masih setengah memakai jaket dan kaos milik Osamu didalamnya pun hanya bisa berkata pelan. Setengah malu.

"Ketuk dulu lain kali, sialan." Chuuya melepas jaket Osamu. Juga kaos kebesaran yang membuat bahu sebelah kanannya terekspos jelas.

Seketika Dazai kembali membatu.

"Dazai senpai bilang kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya atau dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya."

"Hah?!?!"

_0_0_

"Aku berpikir bahwa aku tetap tidak bisa untuk menjadi imut, setelah semuanya. Ah, whatever. Aku tidak peduli." Chuuya pundung dipojokan.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi tips itu tidak bekerja untuk semua orang." Elise hanya menjawab sambil makan eskrim sambil memperhatikan Chuuya yang pundung.

END.

Pojok balasan buat review(?)

 **Buat Vira D Ace** ,

 _Hehehe, pokoknya thor gatanggung jawab ya :"v_

 _Ini Fem!Chuuya kok. Soalnya klo aku buat Yaoi puasa puasa gitu ntar aku digebuk readers :"v_

 **Buat Hilaryan,**

 _Wkwkwk, makasihhh, emang kok ya, mereka itu sweet banget. Yang nulis aja sampe diabetes. Nah, sekarang Osamu ada temennya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anaknya sendiri :v_

 _Sekarang biarin Chuuya yang pusing mikirin kelakuannya suami sama anaknya sendiri ya :v_

 **Buat Atma Venusia,**

 _Makasihh, ini, uda ada lanjutannya kan? Entah yang ini gemesin juga apa nggak, tapi selamat menikmati_

 **Dari author,**

 _Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review cerita ini dan cerita yang sebelumnya! Aku sayang kalian semua! :3_


End file.
